


Nine to Five

by Ceia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceia/pseuds/Ceia
Summary: Mercy tries to get Junkrat out of her office. She doesn't try very hard, though.





	Nine to Five

**Author's Note:**

> [Another drabble inspired by a prompt sent to me on Tumblr!](https://superceia.tumblr.com/post/174239556250/nine-to-five-68-get-out-drabble-under-the)

There’s a knock on her office door just as Angela dials into the conference call. Nobody is talking yet, but she cups her palm over the phone’s receiver when Junkrat comes inside with a coffee in hand and a big smile on his face.

“There y’go!” he chirps, setting it down next to a pile of envelopes on her desk. “One large cappuccino, just for you!”

“Wonderful, thank you so much,” Angela says, craning her neck to look behind him. Junkrat closed her door, and there are still a couple of minutes before the conference is due to begin, so she tilts her head up to let him know she wants to be kissed. Junkrat braces both hands either side of her desk and leans over to oblige her. It’s a longer kiss than Angela intended, but she’s been looking forward to seeing him all morning and doesn’t really want to stop it when he’s been kind enough to bring her a coffee. Junkrat looks very pleased with himself when he pulls away, staying close enough to brush his nose over hers.

“How much do I owe you?” she asks him, quietly. Junkrat hums.

“Three bucks. I’ll call it quits if ya give us another kiss, though.”

He leans in again. Angela ducks away from him, holding a finger up to indicate she needs a second. Junkrat kisses the pad of it as she puts the conference call onto loudspeaker. Once she’s muted her end of the line and put the phone down on her desk, Angela cups his face to draw him into an even longer kiss, something slow and indulgent. She can taste coffee on his tongue, like he might’ve had a sip prior to coming inside.

“You gonna get off early tonight?” Junkrat asks, murmuring when they part. Angela grins at him.

“I always get off early when you’re involved.”

He chuckles at this, a happy breath more than a full on laugh.

“Well, obviously, but y’know what I meant. Been fuckin’ thinkin’ aboutcha all day.”

“It’s barely ten thirty.”

“Tell me about it. Still got seven bloody hours to get through before I can take ya home with me.”

Junkrat’s eyes are lowered on hers, giving her a look of fire like he’s already thoroughly planned out their evening. Winston is now talking through the loudspeaker, outlining the schedule of this meeting. Angela sighs, picking the phone up again, but she doesn’t unmute herself yet. She rubs her thumb over Junkrat’s lower lip when he pouts at her.

“I wish I could keep you in here for the rest of the day, but I really need to listen in on this meeting.”

“Bah,” he says, frowning. “Don’tcha want company?”

“I do, but it’s supposed to run for the next three hours.”

“Three hours?! Oh, sweetheart, you’re  _definitely_  gonna need some company for that!”

Angela begins to object to this, but all the other delegates on the call have introduced themselves so now it’s her turn. She rushes to unmute herself.

“Hello everyone, Angela Ziegler here,” she says, trying to wave Junkrat off. He straightens up and folds his arms.

“I ain’t leavin’,” he says, though he’s considerate enough to keep his voice down now that she’s on the call. Angela waves him away again but Junkrat firmly shakes his head, staying right where he is.

“Yes, we’re in talks with the supplier at the moment,” Angela says into the phone. She breaks eye contact with Junkrat to look at her monitor. They’re supposed to be going through a powerpoint to cover all points of the meeting, but he distracts her by walking back over to the door, like he’s going to leave after all.

_See you later,_  Angela mouths at him, when he glances at her from over his shoulder. She’s surprised by her intense disappointment that he’s leaving this easily, though she supposes it’s inevitable when she’s gotten so used to his company.

While they only started  _officially_  dating last week, Angela has actually been seeing Junkrat in secret for much longer than that. This is mostly down to his impatience – not to mention his ridiculous sex drive - but it doesn’t help that they work in the same building and Angela has the luxury of a private office. The rest of the team have been very welcoming of their relationship thus far, but they probably don’t realise that Angela has been happy to limit her PDA with Junkrat because the majority of their time together at work is spent in her office. She’ll need to get another desk soon. This one isn’t sturdy enough to cope with how aggressive he can get, and there are various scuffs and scrapes from the many occasions he’s had her bent over it. Thankfully nobody has noticed them yet.

Angela’s disappointment from Junkrat leaving evaporates when he chooses to lock the door rather than open it, anyway.

“Thought you’d know by now that it takes a  _lot_  more than that to get rid of me,” he says, smugly.

“Get out!” she hisses, covering the receiver and trying to sound disapproving even though she can’t stop grinning. Junkrat walks back over, only this time he comes around to her side of the desk, standing next to her with his hands on his hips. Angela swivels her chair to face him.

“That’s right. We conducted a procurement exercise to establish commercial viability of the model that was required by the supplier,” she says, while her eyes flick over the length of his body.

“Yeah, that’s it, keep talkin’ like that,” Junkrat leers. He’s wearing a greased up tank top and his usual cargo shorts today. She can see the bump in them, a clear indication of his arousal, but Angela is far more interested in the long, loose dogtag hanging around his neck. He doesn’t wear it very often. She idly thinks about tugging on it later when she’s riding him, or maybe how cool it’s going to feel when he’s pinning her and the chain is pooled on her chest.

“Y- Yes, it would appear that they’re considering Overwatch to be one of their providers as a result,” Angela says, remembering herself. Heat rushes to her face when Junkrat crouches down in front of her. He grabs her knees and spreads her thighs, an easy job thanks to her short skirt. Angela bites her lip at him, watching his eyes narrow as he looks between her legs.

“Tsk tsk, Angela, no undies  _again_?” Junkrat tuts. “You dirty fucking woman.”

“We – ah – we’re building a business case and in the process of filling key roles now,” Angela says, shuffling forwards in her seat to give Junkrat better access. He snickers, breath coming hot against the inside of her thighs.

“Oh, baby, I’ll fill your key fuckin’ roles anytime,” he says, and it takes all of Angela’s restraint to stop herself from laughing out loud. She rests her free hand on his head, stroking through his messy hair as he starts pressing kisses along her thigh. Junkrat pushes her skirt up to fully expose her, and the way he licks his lips while looking at her has Angela shivering, hand going still on his head.

“Let’s see if we can make the next three hours a little more bearable, shall we?” he says, purring it before leaning in.


End file.
